rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Taris Wil
Style Notes: The ST prefers anything that would be represented with dots to be a numeral spelling out how many are in a given category. Instead of putting three asterisks or whatever next to your Strength, you would put the numeral “3” beside Strength. Note that text inside the Headings Markup will appear in the contents box as a link to that section. Text that should not appear inside the headings markup should appear on the line below the headings markup. (The number of nested headings markup characters, the equals sign, indicates the sub-heading and sub-sub-heading status, ad nauseum.) This sheet has been prepared with the Solar Exalts in mind, as Solars are the default Exalt type for game-play. It is advisable to make the Name tag into a link to your character's category as well. Basic Information Name: Taris Wil *Aliases: "The West Wind," "The Final Measure," "The First Morning's Rider" Concept: Adventurer, female cross between Cloud Strife and Don Quixote, among others. Motivation: To be the best hero in Creation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age: 20 Anima: Glowing white and gold mandala pattern flashing on the ground at her feet or below her mount, miniature Sun orbiting her weapon or head Player: ShadowDragon8685 Contact Info AIM: ShadowDragon8685 Email: ShadowDragon8685@gmail.com History Early Life The young woman known as Taris Wil grew up in a small, out-of-the-way Realm Satrapy on the eastern edge of the Inland Sea, some ways north of Lookshy, whose name does not bear recollecting. Theirs was a small place, important to an Immaculate Monk of some minor clout because of it's relative remoteness from anything else of pollitical importance whatsoever. That Immaculate Monk established a small, if nice, temple in the area. He half-heartedly converted the locals, established himself as the large and in charge, and promptly allowed the locals to carry on so long as they knew who was the boss of them. He converted them to the worship of the Immaculate Dragons and spread the Philosophy in once-seasonal sermons, but generally required primarily his solitude to study the Philosphy and enlighten his own essence. This condition of things proceeded onwards for some few centuries - the Dynast was content as long as the locals paid due respect to the Philosphy, and he personally intercepted things which might bring upsetting outside views into the local population. The locals, for their parts, were content so long as their collective wealth grew from a surplus of food which was omnipresent thanks to having the Wood-aspected Manse bleeding into the farmlands. The old families of elders became new families of land-owners, who took care to tend their land and those who worked them with care - after all, nothing drew the Terrestrial's ire like upset rabble, and he was as likely to punish the overseers who had allowed problems to get so bad as he was to punish the rabble protesting them. Into one of these families, not the less-wealthy families, was Taris born. And she hated it, chafing at feelings of being stifled. She chafed at lessons of behavior, chafed at lessons of ettiquette. She would have rathered to learn to do things like run and jump and ride, which she did whenever she could, while awaiting to grow up and be married to a young man of another familiy and perpetuate the cycle of boredom. The circumstances that resulted in her leaving home were a confluence of major events. Primarily, the Terrestrial Master of the temple nearby was out of town, called to the Realm, having left his student in charge. Normally, the Master would never have allowed the Terrestrial God, Talespinner, to enter the town and spin stories and tell tall tales... But the student was a tremendous fan of such stories, and he allowed Talespinner into the town, knowing full well that his master would be angry, but judging his master's ire to be a price worth paying to hear the Spinner of Glorious Tales weaving webs of wonderment. Talespinner took up residence in the local Inn for a week, every night returning with a tale; his tales were always amazing stories of heroic deeds and actions, of heroes who fought for righteous causes, who may have come from backgrounds high or low, but who took to the road to do great deeds, to see great things and become great people. At the end of the final night, when Talespinner took his final bow and advised everyone in attendance to chase their dreams, he had succeeded in reaching two people, each of whom slipped away seperately to prepare to chase their dreams. The young Taris, who was barely fifteen years old at the time - and the Terrestrial apprentice Monk. Taris returned to her family's home, stealing her father's old sword and finest horse, while at the temple, the Monk left a note to his Master, telling him that he had recieved an epiphany from the Dragons and was compelled to seek his way in the world. A Dragon's Companion The two met again, upon the road east, inland; they traveled together, inspired by Talespinner's tales. While a callow young mortal, let alone a mortal female, setting out alone with no formal training and a head for adventure would probably have soon fallen to grief, a callow young mortal in the company of a Terrestrial Fire Dragon Stylist with much skill in Medicine is hardly so easily murdered. For six seasons they traveled together; he taught her the arts of the sword, and they tackled the world with a mind to right it's wrongs; on the road together, they passed from town to town, place to place, doing combat with bandits and putting petty, rogue Gods in their place. Two and a half seasons after their journey began, they became lovers of a sort - though he delighted in Taris' nubile-yet-powerful body below him, around him, she wasn't quite as thrilled as he, though she did enjoy it well enough to not find it objectionable. Their journey together came to an end when his Master found them in the city of Great Forks. By this time Taris had become quite the acomplished swordswoman and rider, a strong, Heroic companion to the Terrestrial she traveled with. It might have been that way forever, but Fate intervened in the form of his Master. Surprisingly, the older Terrestrial was not angry with his student; he demanded that the student return with him, that he might meditate at length upon what his travels had taught him. However, though he would neither blame the girl for the unleashed passions his Dragon-Blooded student had relieved with her, he had no cares for her, and would not take her with them; nor, in truth, did she wish to go. So it was that she continued on alone; now a lone Heroic Mortal in a large and dangerous world, Taris learned of danger, of pain and humuliation. Adventurer Though a swordswoman with few mortal peers, Taris quickly learned that in Creation, mortals with few mortal peers are merely roadbumps for many larger threats. She experienced her fair share of defeats, of disappointments; she learned to run when she was in over her head, she learned fear when her life was spared only by the magnanimity of some she had challenged and lost. She learned of bitter, soul-wracking torments when her attempt to singlehandedly defeat a band of bandits which had been stealing young women resulted in her being captured, raped, made into a sex toy and finally sold as a cheap slave. She also learned of perserverance through raw valorous fury; but more she learned of perserverance through compassionate need: She slew the slave-masters with her chains, in order to free the other slaves who were destined for a horrible fate unknown, and she armed herself again, escaping. She learned of her true passions when she wound up traveling with a younger teenage girl, bearing the girl (who had been kidnapped for ransom) home to her far-away parents after rescueing her, eventually laying with the girl as she, too, had been lain with by the Terrestrial Monk. Exalted It seemed then, later, that she would learn of a hero's death, when she wound up facing down a huge, fel beast, a terrible monster summoned from the depths of Malfeas to wreck a town who had offended it's summoner. The last defender who would stand in it's way, the others having thrown down their short spears and fled, Taris Wil gripped her sword in hand, and resolved that she would earn glory, or a glorious death. At the age of 18, Taris, a mortal girl barely worth calling a woman if one were feeling generous, learned of glory. Her body glowing, her sword-strokes fell true, easily beating away the devil-ape's ham-sized fists and plunging her sword deep into it's chest, again and again, her strong, fast blows hewing the beast's limbs from it's body, then finally sending it's head sailing. And she learned of the Sun. Standing over the blood-ape's head, blood-soaked sword in hand, her vision went into a haze of gold, and she saw a four-armed, golden man standing amidst a vast sea of crystal-clear blue water, thigh-deep on the four-armed God, whereas she was treading water. As she watched, he seemed to grow smaller, speaking to her in a language she had never heard before, yet somehow seemed perfectly clear and intelligible. He declared her the first and favored of his lions, the forebearer of his golden bulls - his Chosen, those for whom he had decreed to abrogate the bounds of Fate itself. She was Exalted, and not by the Elemental Dragons but by something much greater; Sol Invictus, the Unconquered Sun, demanded that she forge her own destiny as the hero and champion Creation needed now, now more than ever, even more than it had when first the Yozi were cast down and destroyed - not by the weak hands of Dragons, but by the might of the Dawn Caste of the Solar Exalted, amongst whose number she now ranked. Creation was hers to rule if she wished, and it was hers to champion by divine decree, to cast down and destroy it's enemies, those who plotted from within and struck from without. By this time, the golden man was staring Taris in the eyes, her feet planted on solid ground beneath the water. He hadn't shrunk; she had grown, a titan amongst mortals, and she reached out, clasping her leather-clad hand around his, squeezing and nodding. Dawn Now one of the Chosen of the Sun, Taris was an adventurer beyond measure, a hero without peer. Her legendary act in defeating the blood-ape singlehandedly, a feat few mortals could boast, and most of them with significant preperation time to stack the odds in their favor, soon became the sort of thing she was known for, guided by instinct. She never lingered in any one place very long, seldom much more than a week or two longer than it took to destroy the tyrannical, to retire the rapacious, to best the beasts. She never turned down money, but she never took it in exchange for aiding a wicked cause; she never demanded material goods as her hero's reward from the innocent and the weak, but she often chose a nubile, or atheletic, or beautiful girl as a prize for a time. She never intimidated those she rode to protect, though she did enjoy intimidating those she found to be unworthy beings. Her travels were by instinct - visions, gut feelings, instincts, or simply where 'ere the road took her and her horse. At one village, she felt compelled to leave her horse - going by instinct, she found the most atheletic, adventerous girl to be found, giving her both her horse and her sword, and went into the woods alone. She fought through a tomb she found down a small stone path, and found what was awaiting her. A sword, made of many swords, and a massive metal beast to bear her; The sword's name was Many-Edge, the unique metal mount with wheels instead of legs was known as Nefnir. Sword and beast fit together like a snug glove, the mechanical, magitech mount's design incorporating space for easy storage of the swords. Together they would ride out of the tomb, a Solar now in possession of an ancestor's grave goods, the First Rider of the Morning. A few more adventures came to her, as she rode on - hard and fast, the mechanical steed never tired or hungry. Her most recent adventure, however, was also one her heartstrings were tugging her towards, and it culminated in her standing over the body of a necromancer who had plauged a small city, holding in her hands a strange, beautiful key... Appearance and Personality Taris is a proudly-standing woman with radiant skin and a bright face framed by brilliant lime hair; only half-kempt, her hair is wild and resists taming, framing her head in spikes and frills. Soft, supple, black leather adorns her legs, above large, hard boots, while she wears a bright blue shirt. Her leather pants are held up by straps around her shoulders and across her back - a single metal shoulderplate adorns her left shoulder, and falling down her back and lower hips is a complicated series of straps into which she can fit the disparate parts of her sword. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) *Strength 3 *Dexterity 5 *Stamina 3 Social (Secondary) *Charisma 3 *Manipulation 2 *Appearance 4 Mental (Tertiary) *Perception 2 *Intelligence 2 *Wits 3 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. DAWN *'Archery ' *'Martial Arts ' *'Melee 5' *'Thrown ' *'War 3' ZENITH *Integrity 1 *Performance *'Presence 3' *Resistance *Survival TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. Craft Skills *Craft (Air) *Craft (Earth) *Craft (Fire) *Craft (Water) *Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills **Craft (Genesis) **Craft (Glamour) **Craft (Fate) **Craft (Magitech) **Craft (Moliating) *Investigation *Lore *Medicine *Occult NIGHT *Athletics *'Awareness 4 (Join Battle +2)' *'Dodge 3' *Larceny *Stealth 3 ECLIPSE *Bureaucracy *Linguistics 3 *'Ride 5' *Sail *Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) *Native Language: High Realm *Language 1: Old Realm *Language 2: Rivertongue *Language 3: (Reserved for CampaignTongue) *Language 4: *Language 5: Wait, High Realm? The Dynast-born Monk who moved in and effectively conquered Taris' hometown long before she left was not given to speaking 'low' tongues; he did not know Low Realm, and did not care to learn the native tongue. So he simply decreed that his language would be the only one spoken in the small town, taught the locals High Realm, and that was that. Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) *Resources 1 *''Many-Edge Sword'' (Artifact 4) *''Nefnir'' (Artifact 4) Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Many-Edge Sword ''Nefnir'' the wheeled steed Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) Charm Template Dodge Charms *Reflex Sidestep Technique: Incoming Unexpected attack is not Unexpected. Integrity Charms *Integrity-Protecting Prana: Hostile Shaping simply Fails. Melee Charms *1ME: Add 1 die to Melee actions with 1 Mote of essence spent. **Dipping Swallow Defense: Ignore all penalties to PDV when resolving a single attack ***Bulwark Stance: Ignore all penalties to PDV until your next action ****Heavenly Guardian Defense: Incoming attack Fails. Presence Charms *1PE: Add one die for every mote spent on a Presence action. **Enemy-Castigating Solar Judgement: Can enhance other Ability's actions. Physical attacks become Holy and deal Aggravated damage. Social attacks can be made to draw on guilt, shame, or fear, making the Social attack Holy. Creatures of Darkness treat this as Unnatural Mental Influence and costs 1wp to resist, and halves base MDV against the attacks. **Hypnotic Tongue Technique: Roll Manipulation + Presence Vs. target's MDV. If exceeded, target must obey a compulsion. (This is UMI.) Target may spend 1 WP to resist per day, but must spend 4 additional motes to recognize the UMI and remember it. Ride Charms *2RE: Add one success to any Ride action by spending two Motes of essence. **Worthy Mount Technique: Invoke any of your own Reflexive charms and Reflexive Combos to protect or enhance your mount as well as yourself. Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Combo Details Slip & Sword The maneouver known as Slip & Sword is one Taris knows well. It contains Reflex Sidestep Technique and Heavenly Guardian Defense: Reflex Sidestep Technique lets her step (or when mounted, slip) to the side of an unexpected attack, making it thus Expected, and Heavenly Guardian Defense lets her interpose her sword between the attack and herself (or her mechanical steed). Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion (Primary) 5/5 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 1/1 Valor 5/5 Limit 0/10 Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw: Quixotic Righteousness *Limit Break Condition: The character witnesses innocents suffering and is unable to redress the grievances being done to them. *Limit Break Effects: The character immediately launches into a crusade against the obvious sources of the innocents' plight, demanding that all nearby heed her call to action and rushing ahead, heedless of whether any have actually heeded the call of imposed duty. The character is able to recognize minions from masters, and after the immediate source of the innocents' suffering is dispatched, she goes straight for the masters. She need not employ violence against non-violent aggrevators (for example, in a land of brutally oppressive taxes, she does not nessessarily have to hew down the tax men - scaring them off will suffice, though she must kill them or at least rout them into full retreat them if they refused to be persuaded or intimidated,) though violence is her only recourse against physical agressors (such as cutting down corrupt and oppressive thugs, bandits, etcetera.) She must then go for the masters, and from them she will settle for nothing less than complete surrender and flight, or else their deaths. **Partial Control: The character's crusade may be approached with a modicum of thought and planning: she need not attack, confront, or even reveal herself to non-violent immediate aggrevators (though she must still dispatch violent ones immediately,) and she may take a number of days equal to (10 - her Essence) to plan her crusade against the masters, gathering allies, gathering intelligence and formulating a plan of attack. She need not attack openly or from the front, or even physically, but it must be a swift plan that proceeds quickly, and if it fails to drive off the obvious source of suffering, she must resort to an immediate frontal demand for surrender, followed by violence. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up Parry DV Ohgod! Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. GDK/RDK PDV 6 WCDK/SDK PDV 6 DK/DL PDV 7 Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 3 Lethal Soak 1 Aggravated Soak 0 Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. *0 [ ] *-1 [ ] [ ] *-2 [ ] [ ] *-4 [ ] *Incapacitated [ ] *Dying Essence 3 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. *Personal 22 *Peripheral 48 *Committed: 9 Peripheral **8 to Many-Edge Sword **1 to Nefnir Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies *Positive Intimacy: Protecting the innocent and the weak. Taris is a crusader without a cause, fancying herself as a sort of Knight-Errant by divine mandate - which is not at all far from the truth. *Positive Intimacy: Women. Taris is attracted to women in general, and has a hard time believing ill of women, especially attractive women. *Positive Intimacy: Her own Panoply. Taris is very attached to those things which she considers her own, and would not consider giving them up. *Positive Intimacy: Adventuring. A wanderer and a treasure-hunter, Taris lives for adventures. Though she wouldn't mind a place to settle down, she probably wouldn't remain settled for very long. *Negative Intimacy: Male rapists. Taris considers a man who has raped someone to be a heinous beast in the same moral standing as demons, and typically sees fit to put such persons to death. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure *2 - Melee 5 *2 - Ride 5 *1 - Awareness 4 *1 - Awareness (Join Battle +2) *3 - Compassion 5 *6 - Valor 5 Experience Point Expenditure *16 - Essence 3 *3 - Conviction 2 *3 - Many-Edge Sword fourth dot. *3 - Nefnir fourth dot. *5 - Combo: Slip & Sword Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted